Dragonheart 4: To the Earth From the Stars
by ADecentRead
Summary: All Aenor wants is to do the right thing. By her father, her mother and Draco. Yet somehow she keeps falling short. The more she tries, the more it seems trouble finds her... Seventeen years after Draco's death and world is chaos as Prince Theo rises to power. Can Aenor stop Einon's evil heir before it's too late?
1. Wars of Faith

_**A/N: THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION. THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN DRAGONHEART OR ANY DRAGONHEART AFFILIATIONS. THE AUTHOR ONLY OWNS THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY. EXAMPLE:(AENOR, THEO, SAER, DRAKON, LAVENDRE, GLADISE)**_

 _ **THANK YOU AND ENJOY :) ~CASTINGOVERSUNSHINE**_

* * *

 _The loss of Draco shall never be forgot. For he was always where we could find him..._

 **Years had passed and Bowen finally found peace. Kara and he had finally settled down into the village that Kara once called home. The same village where she had accidentally pierced the princes' heart. A day for which fate changed forever.**

 **For now they reside in a small hut outside the village, it was big enough for the three of them. Three? Yes, three. Time has passed since Draco's death and now Kara was with child. She waddled from side to side as she washed was linen she could beside the heat of the fire. Sweat dripped from her forehead, as this summer's heat had been insanely hot. Where was Bowen? She wondered. Was he in the fields, tending to the wheat among the peasants? Or was he off killing a turkey or deer for tonights dinner? Perhaps, he was tracking down the remnants of Draco's soul in search of an answer. Where ever he was, she missed him?**

 **Increasing pain rose in Kara's side as she clutched her pregnant belly. It was time and Bowen was no where to be found. With all her strength, Kara rose and walked out into the glen. "Help!" she cried as Ethne, the village herbalist came running to her side. Not too far behind, a few other servants ran behind her. "Please, Ethne, get Bowen."**

* * *

 **Bowen looked up at the night sky, his eyes frantically searching for Draco's star to shine bright. Kara had been in labor for hours, and as much as Bowen wanted to be in there with her he couldn't deal with her painful screams. One of the elders from their village was in there with her.** ** _If only Draco were here,_** **he thought to himself. "Please," he whispered to the stars, "Keep her safe. No matter what it takes." A final heart-wrenching scream pierced Bowen's ears as he rushed into the room.**

 **"Bowen, no." The woman spoke trying to hush him out of the room. Bowen's eyes filled with tears as Kara lied helpless on the bed, motionless. As Bowen pushed past the woman, Ethne, another woman from the village handed him a small bundle. He held the bundle up to his face and lifted the cloth.**

 **She was beautiful, she had Kara's ageless and strong green eyes. Bowen was speechless, she was unlike anything he had ever seen. "Aenor." Bowen looked up to see Kara, her breath was shallow, "Her name is Aenor." Bowen nodded as he held her close. He reached out to Kara as she gave a weak smile. She gently turned her head and passed away. Bowen held Aenor as he weeped at the loss of his wife while outside, Draco's star burned bright.**


	2. Bittersweet

_**A/N: THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION. THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN DRAGONHEART OR ANY DRAGONHEART AFFILIATIONS. THE AUTHOR ONLY OWNS THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY. EXAMPLE:(AENOR, THEO, SAER, DRAKON, LAVENDRE, GLADISE)**_

 _ **THANK YOU AND ENJOY :) ~CASTINGOVERSUNSHINE**_

* * *

 ** _Dawn breaks over the horizon as a crimson light shines through the animal hide curtains of the small hut. Hair like fire wisps across a pale face as a breeze flows carelessly throughout the room. Her hand reaches out to the air and grasps what you can't see; for she is lost in a dream. A dream where she grasps the reins and pulls herself onto the scales of a dragon. A dream where she flies through the tree tops and past castles. A dream where she feels free... Her eyes flutter open to reveal twin pools of endless green. She turns and gets up from her animal hide bed upon a bed of hay, walking towards the window. She pulls the curtains back as a powerful breeze sweeps her hair back, surrounding her in a harmless flame. She smiles at the sun._**

* * *

Aenor stood looking out the window at the sunrise. Her eyes bounced from the trees to the hills, wherever the light danced. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds pass over head. Oh how she longed to touch those clouds, to feel the breeze pass by her cheek. Aenor closed her eyes. Her dream was so perfect, she didn't want to wake up. She probably would not have if it wasn't for her father calling for her. "Aenor?"

"Coming, Father," Aenor sighed and grabbed her clothes, putting them on as she rushed out the door. As she pushed the wooden door ajar, her father stood there. Frowning, as usual. "Come on," putting his hand on the small her back, pushing her gently towards the front of the hut where the horses were tied, "You'll be late." Aenor rolled her eyes at her father. He put one hand on the leather saddle of his horse, lifting his foot into the stirrup before mounting his steed. Aenor ran a hand through her fire red hair as she grabbed a satchel of scrolls. She knew the monks would be teaching the _Once-ways_ today. Aenor would have to represent her mother at the retelling of Draco and Bowen's Adventures. She threw the hood of her dark green tunic over her head and put one foot in the stirrup. As she adjusted herself in the saddle, her father rode up beside her. "Gilbert will have words with me if you are late again."

Aenor grasped the reins and looked at her father. The blue in his eyes was faded and being replaced the a smokey gray. He was growing old. His fire; smoldered. He was no longer the knight who would let her ride with him through the wood, who taught her the ways of a knight and how to fight like one. With honor. No, he cared more for living a safe peasant life. Letting the rich walk all over them. The days without Draco aged him.

Aenor commanded her horse to go. As she looked back, her father was watching. She was smart, she kept her horse going along the path into the village. She peeked over her shoulder again and watched her father's horse ride over the hill towards the fields. Aenor pulled the reins to the left and steered her horse into the woods. She knew the _Once-ways_ like the back of her hand. There was no need to repeat them over and over again. She reached up and ran her hands along the leaves of the trees as she rode along through River's Run Forrest. She closed her eyes as the sunlight hit her face. Flushed with warmth in her cheeks. To be one with the air. To bask in the waves of light; a dream come true. A dream to which she found herself fleeting.

As she came along the small bridge that covered a creek in the wood, she turned her horse to head back towards town. A moment to herself, that's all she wanted. But she came to a halt as she saw several men head towards the village. They carried the crest of a bird being burned alive. _Gladise_ , Aenor thought. Gladise worked for Prince Theo. He was a tax collector and a vicious man. Aenor's lips curled in the corners of her mouth when she saw him. _"_ Cumber-ground," she spoke under her breath. Gladise and his men rode up to the village and called out the Saer. Saer had been like a brother to Aenor since she was a child, he looked after her. And tried his best to keep her out of trouble to no avail.

One of the female monks, Valgra, came in between them, "What is this madness?" she spoke as she looked at Gladise and his men. "Can't you buzzards go one day without ripping all we have out from under us? We have wee babes that can barely survive because of you."

"Well, then," Gladise said as he leaned forward in his saddle, "Perhaps the wee babs should tend to the fields. They would survive longer." Gladise sat back in his saddle and pointed to the group of children, eager to learn. "Hand over your money! All of it! The Prince's roads must be maintained." The knights rode forward, collecting gold from the town's people. Aenor shook her head. "Monsters." She cursed as she steered her horse back around towards the woods. This madness ends today.

* * *

Aenor rode fast outside the wood of her village. Today would be the day. She would do right by her mother and father, she would defend the helpless. Saer saw her take off into the wood. Grabbing a spare steed, he quickly mounted and followed her. Soon he was riding beside her, "What on earth are you doing?" he said as he crossed her path, blocking her way.

"Will you move?" she tried to move her horse around him and once again he blocked her. "Are ya going to answer my question?"

Aenor rolled her eyes and drew an arrow, pointing it at his face, "If you don't move, I'll have to kill you. Which I would really hate to do, since I'll need a distraction."

"A distraction for what?" Sear asked finally sighing. What sort of trouble was she getting herself into this time? Aenor put her arrow away and made sure her sword was at her side. "I'm going to get our gold back."

"Are you mad?" Saer exclaimed. _This girl must be insane,_ Saer thought to himself. "Theo's men will have your head on a spear before you can even reach Gladise."

"Not if they can't catch me." Aenor drew her sword and guided her horse into the wood. Saer sighed as he followed close behind, "You could be killed for this!"

"So could you if you don't quiet down." She whispered looking behind her, giving Saer a deadly look.

"Or worse!" he whispered to her. Suddenly Aenor came to a halt. She looked back at Saer and sighed. He looked so out of place in his brown pants and brown shirt. He looked like a peasant, nothing like a knight. Still, he was good for something. "Are you going to help me or not?" Aenor whispered to him. It took Saer a few moments before he withdrew his small, dull sword and nodded. "Good," Aenor spoke and motioned Saer to move beside her, "Now, come with me."

* * *

Bowen looked out the window at the hill where he and Draco once stood as he watched the sun go down. "Where is she?" he spoke to himself, "She should have come home by now." He walked back to the cauldron where he was making their stew. A few stirs and there was a knock on their door. Bowen put the spoon down and walked over to the door, "Aenor, you scared me." but Bowen stopped in his track as Saer stood before him. "Saer, where is Aenor?" Saer was out of breath and covered in mud. Bowen stood in the doorway, "Saer," he chuckled, "Where on earth have you been?" Saer looked up at Bowen, his dark eyes filled with shame and worry, "Aenor." he struggled to breathe, "She has been taken." Bowen's face darkened as he grabbed Saer and pushed him up against the wall, "Where?"


	3. Blood & Stone

_**A/N: THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION. THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN DRAGONHEART OR ANY DRAGONHEART AFFILIATIONS. THE AUTHOR ONLY OWNS THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY. EXAMPLE:(AENOR, THEO, SAER, DRAKON, LAVENDRE, GLADISE)**_

 _ **THANK YOU AND ENJOY :) ~CASTINGOVERSUNSHINE**_

* * *

Aenor and Saer quietly approached the Stone Bridge where Gladise, Theo's tax collector, took a break from seizing the villages. Gladise took off his helmet and leaned up against a rock, shaking his blond hair around his face, he took a deep breath. _Pathetic_ , he thought to himself. The village was barely making money or they were hiding all they could. Gladise did not care about Theo's greed. He only care about finding a wife and being Theo's right hand man. If that meant for him to go against the grain for success, he would.

The seven other horsemen had also decided to take a rest and drink from the river. Aenor lifted her hood from her green tunic up and over her red hair. Saer caught her arm as she began to turn, "What's the plan?"

"I will ride up the rock ledge in the wood, when I lift my left fist and I will ride down the rock side, grabbing the bag off Gladise's horse. When I make the eagle's call, you will ride hard through the river, splashing water against Gladise and his men." Saer nodded as he waited in the wood. Aenor camouflaged herself as she rode up the hill. It had been seventeen years since anyone had stood against an Evil King. Everyone was sure that it was over when her father threw the axe into Draco's heart, killing Einon in the process, for they shared the same heart. But when one of the maids revealed to have Einon's bastard child along the way, they all knew it wasn't over yet. And so, Theo was born. He was a cruel Prince, and ruled with rage and power. He was born seventeen years to the day. Aenor was born one day later. Her father and mother fled to her mother's village in hopes of finding some peace from it all. But what was the cost for some peace? They lost a great virtue, Draco. The last of the Dragons. He was wise and was needed in that time. Dragons have ceased to exist since.

Aenor reached the top, making an eagle's cry with her mouth and hands. This gave Saer his signal. She then lifted her left wrist and began to ride down the rocky ledge. Saer yelled, "Ah!" he commanded his horse and he rode through the water splashing the guards and Gladise. The guards fell over as Aenor rode down the ledge. Gladise lost his balance and fell into the water. Aenor drew her dagger and cut his gold bag from his saddle. "Yes!" Aenor yelled as she turned her horse around and rode towards town with Saer not far behind.

"After them!" Gladise swore as he got on his horse and rode after them. Aenor knew these woods as she dodge between trees and over rocks. She knew once she passed the river by the waterfall, she could hide beneath it and get away. Saer rode passed her and continued ahead, "Follow me!" he yelled over his shoulder but Aenor went to his left. "Aenor!" He yelled as he followed her.

The sound of wood cutting through air as an arrow was shot, caused Aenor's attention to be guard, hitting Saer and knocking him from his horse. Aenor stopped and turned around. She grabbed an arrow from her bag and shot it at Gladise, she missed but hit one of the guards in the throat, killing him. He fell from his horse as he was trampled over. Gladise shot another arrow and hit Aenor in the arm. Aenor pulled it out as she fell to the ground. She drew her sword and ran towards Gladise. She swung and cut the under strap of his saddle, unhorsing him. "Saer, run!" Aenor shouted as Saer looked at her, "Run!" She yelled as Saer grabbed the reins of his horse, pulling himself on her back and taking off into the wood.

"Should we follow him, my Lord?" One of guards asked as they came to a halt. Gladise stood up, and wiped the mud off his armor. Aenor stared at them, still wielding her sword. Her red hair like fire blew in her face. She stared at them with green eyes waiting for their next move. Gladise eyed her. She was lovely to say the least, her commoner boots that gathered up to the knee of her black pants. Her green tunic and white under shirt caught his eye. She was young but flawless. "Nah, don't bother. I believe we got our rat right here."

Gladise walked toward Aenor as she stood still and at the ready. Gladise nodded to another guard who took a step behind Aenor. She turned and swung her sword at him, hitting his knee behind the armor and he dropped to the ground. "Witch!" he yelled as she kicked him in the chest to the ground. She turned and swung again and hit Gladise's blade. "Look at this, we got a feisty one." He swung again and their blades collided. It wasn't until the fallen guard grabbed her ankles did she lose her balance and fall into Gladise's arms. "Well now, I think the Prince will have a fit punishment for this one." Aenor looked at him, her face stricken with mud as she spit in his face. Gladise closed his eyes and gave her a wicked smile, "Yes, I believe so indeed."


	4. Heart of Courage

_**A/N: THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION. THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN DRAGONHEART OR ANY DRAGONHEART AFFILIATIONS. THE AUTHOR ONLY OWNS THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY. EXAMPLE:(AENOR, THEO, SAER, DRAKON, LAVENDRE, GLADISE)**_

 _ **THANK YOU AND ENJOY :) ~CASTINGOVERSUNSHINE**_

* * *

Aenor swore to herself. How could she allow herself to be so careless? She planned everything out, why didn't it work? She trudged along the stone road beside Gladise and what was left of his men. Aenor had to face the facts, she wasn't her father. She wasn't a knight. She was no more than a child, a child who got caught and probably will be a prisoner forever. What had she done? She turned her face from Gladise, she didn't want him to see her cry. Tears streamed down her face. _Oh, Draco_ , she spoke to herself, _I'm so sorry. I just wanted to do what was right._ A dark cloud covered overhead as Aenor looked up. The castle walls towered over her. They were lovely with their intricate design. She shook the tears from her face and held her head high. Aenor knew she was doing the right thing. Something her mother would have done, fight against the odds. It was her mother who awoke the fire in her father. It was Draco who gave the motivation. But it was her birth that drove her father from conquering the kingdom once more. It was her responsibility to cure that undoing. She had to make things right.

Gladise came to a halt as he approached the opening of castle. Aenor looked up and saw Prince Theo standing in the arched doorway. He looked down at her and turned his head. A woman came up behind him, she was older and had a silver crown upon her head. Queen Wyse. Her long dark hair looked like a curtain of nightfall, tumbling over her bony shoulders and down her silver dress. Theo looked back at Aenor then turned to Queen Wyse and spoke something. The Queen gave him a glare and turned abruptly, storming back into the castle.

Gladise yanked on Aenor's chains, pulling her beside him. Aenor looked up at Gladise and stared at him, slate faced. "My Lord," Gladise spoke, "I caught a rat among the guard today." Theo walked down the steps. His black boots were well made as well as his brown trousers and white shirt. Aenor had never seen Prince Theo this close before. She looked away in disgusted, he was the spitting image of Einon. He put a hand on Aenor's chin, turning her face to him. Her head lifted and once again, her face was slate. "This that so?" Theo rubbed his thumb against her cheek. Aenor narrowed her brow towards him. "I will lock her away my Lord." Gladise pulled her away but Theo grabbed the chain, "For what?" he asked. Gladise froze and took off his helmet, "Stealing, my Lord."

Theo looked back at Aenor. Aenor couldn't turn away. He looked deeply into her green eyes, searching her face for an answer. Then, a wicked smile swept across his face. "Release her." Aenor felt the surprise sweep across her face.

"My Lord-" Gladise leaned towards the Prince as the Prince turned to face him. "She is a fine prize. Bring her to my chambers. I will enjoy breaking her into compliance." Fear rose to Aenor's face as did the bile in her throat. He wished to bed her. Aenor took the chance and kicked the Prince in the chest as she ran down the hill, into the woods.

"AFTER HER!" the Prince screamed as Gladise and his men rode after her. _The fire in her, it too shall be mine,_ Theo spoke to himself.

* * *

Aenor ran deep into the wood as she came across a cave hidden behind a fallen tree. Gathering up her chains and she hid deep inside the cave. Soon she heard the hoof-beats and the shouting of the men. Aenor slowed her breathing till it was almost shallow.

"Where is she?" one of the guards asked as they paused in-front of the old fallen tree. "Back to the waterfall." Gladise spoke, "she would return to the one place should knew could be safe. She doesn't know these woods. She wouldn't stray far." The hoof-beats turned and went back towards the castle. Aenor let out a sigh as she tried to squeeze her hands out from the chains. Finally after a few good tugs, she broke free with a small cut on the top of her left hand. She sighed and ripped off part of her green tunic, wrapping it around the wound.

She said an oath to herself, she couldn't go home that way now. And she knew her father would become worried, maybe even look for her. Aenor threw her hood of her tunic over her head as she walked cautiously down the mountain side. When she arrived to the rivers' bank, she cleansed her wound the best she could. Nightfall was coming just as the sun began to set. She would need shelter. Aenor found an easy tree to climb with big branches. It would keep her hidden and could hold her weight. She nestled herself on one of the larger branches, with her back against the tree. Aenor stared up at the sky. She stared up at the Draco constellation. Aenor squinted her eyes then widened them as the star below Draco's began to shine. It was so bright, that it almost blinded her. Aenor threw an arm over her eyes, shielding them as the star began to fall. The sky erupted in flame as the star crashed to the earth. Aenor jumped down from the tree and ran in the direction of the star, for all she knew this could have been the sign she was looking for.

* * *

Bowen trailed up into the woods. How could she have been so stubborn? He thought he raised her better than that. Suddenly the sound of thunder and fire came crashing through the trees. Bowen ran up the hill to see this massive black ember. He looked up at the sky to see where it had come from. Draco's star blinked then faded back to normal. Bowen walked up to it as it cracked and unleashed a fire, spitting outward. Bowen shielded his face from it as a large dragon emerged. He was bronze and gold, like Draco but lighter. He jaw was more narrow, and his eyes were the color of flame. He turned to Bowen as Bowen heard a crackle from the wood. The Dragon and he both turned to sound. Bowen drew his sword and charged to protect the Dragon but then came to a sudden halt. He could not believe his eyes.


	5. Drakon

Aenor felt the heat of the fire on her skin as she came closer to the fallen star. As she crept through the wood, she saw the star open up as the fire inside erupted. She held her breath for she thought her eyes had deceived her. The Dragon was gorgeous, unlike anything she had ever seen. His scales were bronze and gold, his eyes the color of flame. His claws and talons dug into the earth. Aenor took a step out the wood, stepping on a twig. The snap was louder than she anticipated. The Dragon turned to her and suddenly a sword came running towards her. Aenor turned herself away, cowering from the blow. Then she was in darkness as the Dragon stood in the way of the blade. He roared at the knight. "You will not touch her!" the deep voice. like thunder echoed through Aenor's ears.

She turned back to see the knight from under that Dragon's wing. It was Bowen. "Father!" Aenor screamed as she ran from beneath the Dragon and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Bowen dropped his sword and held onto his daughter. "Aenor!" he breathed in the smell of her sun-kissed skin, the firewood smell of her red hair. His arms grasped around her. Bowen looked up at the Dragon who looked confused then smirked. "My apologies," he said looking at Bowen and Aenor. "I thought you were going to hurt her." Bowen nodded at the Dragon the breathed, "Never."

Aenor then let go of her father and turned back to the Dragon, "You're a Dragon?!" Aenor placed her hand over her heart, attempting to keep herself steady. "Indeed, I am." the beast spoke to her. He then curled himself up and looked at her. "Thank you, for protecting me." He bowed his head to her, "I am only doing as I was asked."

"Asked?" Aenor looked at him, "By who?"

The Dragon looked up at the sky and extended a talon to Draco's star, "My father, Draco." Bowen took a step forward so he was was beside Aenor. "You see," the Dragon continued, "I was slaughtered before my time by King Freyne. My soul never got the chance to be by man's side. When you were born, your father prayed to Draco, to protect you. A great evil is upon you. I was sent to protect who I vowed my life to." Aenor and Bowen both looked up at the sky as an arrow came across their vision. Aenor looked at the Dragon, "Fly!" she commanded.

"No!" Bowen said grabbing Aenor and pushing her towards the Dragon, "Take her." Aenor looked at the Dragon and looked back at her father. "I won't leave you!"

"This isn't your choice!" Bowen grabbed his daughter and placed her on the Dragon's back, "Quickly." he whispered to the beast. The Dragon flapped his wings and shot off into the night sky. Bowen grabbed his sword and stood at the ready.

* * *

Aenor held on as the Dragon shot up towards the stars, "Father!" she screamed as she reached out to the night air. She grabbed at the Dragon's scales, "You have to go back!" She yelled. The Dragon was fast and cut through the night air, "Not until you are safe." Aenor growled and grit her teeth together. She knew it was Gladise and his men. She couldn't leave her father to their mercy. They would kill him. "Listen to me, Dragon!"

"My name is not Dragon!" he roared back at her, "Call me Drakon."

Aenor took a deep breath as she looked over her options. "Drakon, please...I have to go back."

"I made a vow," he said back to her, "not until you are safe."

"Fine," Aenor spoke under her breath. She stood up on Drakon's shoulders and dove off the back of the dragon. "Aenor!" the dragon roared as he made a sharp turn and dove down to catch her. Aenor reached out and grabbed a branch. She clung to it as Drakon dove past her. Aenor made her way down the tree and jumped to the ground. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She wouldn't leave her father to that monster's mercy.

* * *

Another arrow shot through the air, towards Bowen. He grasped his sword as the horsemen surround him. "We are looking for the girl!" Gladise said as he stepped forward to Bowen. "I am the only Damsel you will find." Bowen kept his sword within his grasp. Gladise dismounted his horse and drew his sword. "I know she is here, Bowen. Give her to me!"

Gladise swung and the sound of metal colliding filled the air. Bowen met his sword and stared into Gladise's eyes, "You'll never have her."

"We shall see." Gladise swung again but Bowen was still a skillful swordman after all these years. But Gladise was equally skilled. For Einon had begun teaching him when Felton had need someone to teach his son. Gladise was strong for a 21 year old, he even had his own maiden, but defeating Bowen, especially bringing his head in would move Gladise to the top of his ranks and he would become Theo's right hand man.

The two continued to clash as Bowen's sword came down and his chest met Gladise's foot. "Tell me where she is or I shall kill you where you stand!" Bowen fell to his knees with his head held high, "Then kill me. I'll never tell you."

Gladise pointed his blade to Bowen's throat, a smile swept across his face. Victory shall be his.

"Drop the sword." Gladise heard behind him as his smiled became more wicked.

* * *

Aenor had reached the fallen star before Drakon could find her. A dozen men surrounded her father as he knelt on his knees. Aenor grabbed the bow and arrows on Gladise's saddle as he stood behind him. "Drop the sword." she spoke with an arrow draw, the tip at the back of Gladise's neck. "I said, drop the sword." A wall of arrows came down and pointed at Aenor. Gladise dropped his sword as Aenor withdrew her arrow. _Fool_ , Gladise thought as he grabbed his dagger and spun Aenor to face him. "No!" Bowen yelled as Gladise held the dagger above his head. Two guards dismounted and held Bowen back.

"I am tired of your games, Girl. Theo may see you as a prize but I see you as a pest. He will learn to accept your death." Without another word, Gladise plunged the dagger into Aenor's heart. The girl winced as Gladise dropped her to the ground. "Leave him in his misery." Gladise commanded as he mounted his horse and the men rode off.


	6. Half my Heart

_**The sound of echoing memories awoke Aenor from what seemed like a dream. She could barely breathe. Like lightning, flashes of her life over took the night sky. She stood alone in the wood, trying to make sense of it all. "Hello?" she called out but at it did was seem to echo. She had to remember. Where was she? The last thing...came like an air piercing through the air. "Drop the sword." Her words were commands as Gladise dropped his sword to the dirt floor. She should have known better than to lower her weapon. She should have released. Sending that arrow through his neck to the other side of his shallow throat. But she didn't. That's when Gladise had the advantage. He drew his dagger and turned to face her. His words were like the saddest of hymns, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Even though only a whisper, they brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly, pain.**_

 _ **A bright red, tearing flesh and muscle, pain. It burned like fire. A white hot sensation. It was quick. Aenor never felt her knees hit the ground. Her heart? She reached up to feel her pulse, there was nothing. "No," she whispered the night sky. Where was her father? Where was Drakon? Where was she? Was this a dream? Aenor began to scream. She fell to the ground and punched it. "No!" she shouted, "Come on, Aenor," she told herself, "wake up!"**_

* * *

"Drop the sword." Bowens' eyes widened at the familiar voice. Aenor. _Damn stubborn girl_ , he thought to himself. Just like Kara, yet he kept his sword in his hand. Gladise smiled wickedly at Bowen as he dropped his sword and pulled his dagger. "Wait!" Bowen called as Gladise pulled Aenor out from behind him. Bowen watched as he whispered something to her. Bowen couldn't make out what it was before...Gladise stabbed Aenor and dropped her to the floor. Bowen lunged for him but was held back by Gladise's men. "No! How could you?" Bowen screamed at him, "She was just a girl!" Bowen's eyes followed Aenor's body as she hit the forest floor with a thud.

"She was a nuisance." Gladise said as he wiped his blade on the blanket of his horse. "Leave him in his misery." He commanded as he saddled his horse and made way towards the castle.

Bowen quickly crawled over to Aenor, his strong arms clutched her so tight, "No," he cried. Salty tears of a broken knight stained his cheeks. "Aenor..." he whispered to her as he ran his calloused hand through her fire red hair. Why must life be so cruel? First Einon, then Draco and Kara, now his daughter. He looked up at the trees as the dragon appeared. He was camouflaged within the tree. "Please," Bowen asked, looking at the dragon, "Save her."

* * *

Drakon took a step forward, he under estimated this girl. She was stubborn but brave. Much like her mother that Draco described many times. He watched the knight clutch the girl as if she was his only tie left to this earth. "Please," he spit out through the tears, "save her."

Drakon nodded and stepped toward the girl. He used his talon to lift the scales that covered his breast as he clawed open the tissue and flesh. The light was red and the heartbeat was loud. Drakon raised his scaled paw over the girl's chest and watched as it disappeared behind a curtain of cloth. He looked at the knight, "Half my heart to make her whole." The knight took a deep breath as the girl began to breath. The wound healed rather quickly. "Its strength; to see the truth behind the illusion." The knight kept clutching his daughter as Drakon laid down and begun to sleep. Exhausted.

* * *

 _ **Aenor sat on her knees in the dirt, "Oh, Lord why?" she cried. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of dirt as if she was grabbing onto her father's armor. "Don't let go." She whispered to the dirt. Suddenly, an echo of familiarity struck Aenor like a blast of cold air that chilled her to the bone. Drakon's narrow face and eyes of flame came into her vision, "I vowed my life to you. That is a vow I shall keep." He reached out a talon to her as he relatively small hand in comparison took it generously. Aenor stood up as Drakon exhaled a breath of fire around her. She was sure that she would burn up but she was just warmed. "Half my heart to make you whole. It's strength; to see the truth behind the illusion. As long as you live, I shall live. Which ever illusion you prefer, I shall be for you."**_

 _ **Aenor then fell to the ground as she felt a fire in her throat. She scratched her chest as the fire spread and her eyes burned. Her heart began to beat quickly as she looked up to Drakon, she was still holding his talon. "Come with me," he spoke to her. It was numbing to die, why did it hurt so much to live? She forced herself to her feet and each step she took forward became less painful than the last until she reached the sunlight.**_


End file.
